slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Curt Bombastic
Curt Bombastic is a Second Life Professional Wrestler currently with Virtual Wrestling Entertainment, APW and United Honor Wrestling .' Second Life Curt Bombastic is an Canadian Pro-Wrestler, currently working at APW (Action Packed Wrestling ) and uHw (United Honor Wrestling) and the VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment). He is a renown Wrestler within the SL wrestling Community, known for brash and outspoken candid remarks and one of the originators of the Second Life "Strong Style" type of Wrestling. Bombastic has wrestled for the VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment ), DCWF (Digital Championship Wrestling Federation ), PWA (Pro wrestling Australia), is one of the founders of uHw (United Honor Wrestling ), VWWA, and OEW (Over the Edge Wrestling ). He was the 1st uHw International Honor Crown Champion, 1st VWE Tag Team Champion (and is the only man to successfully defend the Tag titles by himself for 2 months, after he injured his own partner, Sam "The Man" Singletary) as well as a former two time APW Metaverse heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling History Xtreme Wrestling Association / Virtual Wrestling Entertainment Starting in the XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Assocation), Curt quickly established himself as a top contender, facing the likes of Sidney Washborne, Derrick Cult, Brakman Wylder, Benja Nirvana (whom he helped get in the business), Loody Graves and more. Curt had a rivalry with Sam Singletary and another new-comer by the name of Tyler Hyrdocanis. After winning Coming losing in the quarter-finals of the XWA World title tournament, He was chosen to compete in the first ever Wrestleseries in the very 1st XWA Battle Royal, which he won with Sam when Trent Ruby Eliminated himself to go after Tony "The Tiger". Curt and Sam's rivalry continued until Curt injured Sam and took hold of both Tag-team titles. During this time, Curt began a rivalry with Loody Graves & Tyler Hydraconis. Loody & Curt seemed the polar opposites of each other. Loody & Curt face each other often in Tag team matches, and the only singles match they faced each other in was in a Guantlet Match that also involved Braden Karsin, MadMax and Brakman Wylder. Curt managed to defeat each Braden, MadMax, & Brakman, but Loody walked in for a easy win after Brakman had smashed Curt with a chair, busting him open. The rivalry with Tyler Hydraconis however took an interesting turn. '''Impac Mafia' As Curt was Still holder of both the Tag Team titles, the Board of Directors had ORDERED Curt to finally choose a partner to help defend those belt, despite the fact that Curt had twice done so on his own. Tyler Hydraconis, whom he teamed with a occasion seemed to be the logical choice, and as Curt was about to announce his decision, he called out Tyler. Before Curt could tell Tyler whether or not he would choose him as his partner, Derrick Cult and Sam "The Man" Singletary came out and blindsided Tyler, with Curt joining in. It was then that Curt choose Sam as his tag-team partner once again, and announced the formation of the Impac Mafia, which included himself, Sam "The Man" Singletary, Derrick Cult and eventually Rubie Jules, who joined the Mafia as Curt's valet. Championships and accomplishments * Virtual Wrestling Entertainment ** VWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sam "The Man" Singletary ** Heel Of the Year (2009) ** Tag team of The year (2009) ** Faction Of the Year (2009) ** Match Of The year (2009) * United Honor Wrestling ** International Honor Crown Champion (1 time - 1st champion) * Apocadelic Performance Wrestling / Action Packed Wrestling ** APW Metaverse Heavyweight Championship (2 time) In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Irresistible Ending (Jumping cutter, sometimes from an elevated position or used as a counter to a midair opponent) ** Canadian Clutch / Calf Killer (Inverted Cloverleaf , sometimes with bodyscissors, Sometimes using the Calf Slicer variation) ** Dead Sensation (Sometimes a Rear Naked Choke, the Cross-Legged Triangle Choke or Triangle Choke variations) * Signature moves ** Alarm Clock (Pop-up lifting kick to the opponent's midsection) ** Multiple kick variations ** Kimura Lock ** Multiple knee strike variations ** CSS Enzuigiri (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) ** Mafia Kick / Yakuza Kick (Running arched big boot), sometimes while opponent is trapped in corner ** In-famous Hook Kick (Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a Hook Kick with the leg into the opponent's face) ** Cross Armbreaker ** Dragon Screw ** LeBell Lock / CoilLock (Omoplata crossface) ** Roundhouse Kick / Muay Thai kick ** Multiple suplex variations *** Bridging / Release belly to back *** Bridging / Release / Rolling German *** Overhead belly to belly,3 sometimes from the second rope ** The Texas Cloverleaf ** Leg Lariat